Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 002
"Creepy Crawlies", known as "Power-Insect Deck! Ant Lion Trap" in the Japanese version, is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on April 9, 2008 and in the United States on September 20, 2008. Summary A flashback, three years prior to 5D's current events shows Yusei dueling Jack. Jack mocks Yusei for thinking that he can defeat the King. Yusei reacts by recklessly attacking Jack's "Mad Archfiend" with "Junk Warrior", only to fall into Jack's trap, "Shadow Spell". Jack then attacks "Junk Warrior", defeating Yusei in the process. Yusei falls to the floor and punches it out of anger. Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally are shocked that he lost. Jack then approaches Yusei and tells him that he can't win with monsters alone. ".]] Back to the normal timeline, Jack is shown observing Satellite through the window in his penthouse, he then looks at the "Stardust Dragon" card in his hand. Rex Goodwin arrives and questions Jack on why he's thinking about the past to which Jack launches the card into his deck, with it perfectly wedging in the center, surprising Goodwin. Jack explains the humilation he felt having lived in such a place and suggests it should be wiped off of the face of the earth. But Goodwin states that without Satellite, New Domino City wouldn't prosper as the civillians of Satellite recycle the trash sent from New Domino. He then states that he believes that Jack being from Satellite was a test from God. Meanwhile, back in Satellite in an abandoned and destroyed subway, Rally times Yusei on his Duel Runner. Rally excitedly screams that Yusei has beat his best time and that breaking through the pipeline should be extremely easy for him. Yusei asks him to test him again before speeding down the tunnel again. At the same time, Blitz, Tank and Nervin have just finished working in a recycling plant are are exiting, carrying several boxes full of trash. Seeing this, Lenny sticks his leg out, tripping Tank over in the process. Seeing this, Blitz and Nervin drop their boxes to assist Tank as he was injured in the process. Lenny jokes about how it was an accident as his legs are so long and mocks the three from being from Satellite, to which his goons Lug and Larry laugh at. Blitz sarcastically replies about how Lenny has a Criminal mark which angers him and as a response he grabs Blitz by his shirt collar and punches him. The three are then shown back at Yusei's hideout bruised and being tended to by Rally. Blitz is angered by the fact that even though he's been banished to Satellite, he still mocks Satellite-borns for being such. He then questions Yusei about the officer he dueled and whether or not he'll stick to his promise, to which Yusei said as he is a duelist, he should. Trudge is then shown receiving his "Special Pursuit Deck" from a Security chief who informs Trudge that he should put his job before dueling and that he can use that deck to capture Yusei. Trudge thanks him and asks a Security clerk to inform him when Yusei's Duel Runner shows up again. While working on his Duel Runner, Yusei discusses his plan of sneaking into New Domino City to reclaim his "Stardust Dragon" and Duel Runner that Jack stole. His friends reminise about the first time they saw a Turbo Duel and because of it, Yusei was inspired to build his own Duel Runner. They then remember the first time Yusei Synchro Summoned his "Stardust Dragon" and discuss whether or not Jack was plotting all of that time against the three of them. Yusei then states that his Duel Runner has past all expectations and ran through the escape simulation perfectly. Just then, Lenny, Larry and Lug arrive and insult the group, stating that people from Satellite shouldn't own such luxuries. Lenny then suggests that Yusei give him the Duel Runner if he doesn't want his friends to be beaten up again. Yusei then proposes a duel to which Lenny agrees to. Yusei takes his Turbo Deck out of his Deck holder and swaps it with his Ground Deck from a deck box on his belt. He then detaches his Duel Disk from his hybrid Duel Runner which Lenny compliments him on. His friends protest, but Yusei ignores them. The group then walk further down the subway and begin their duel. Lenny begins his turn by Normal Summoning "Chainsaw Insect" in Attack Position. Yusei's friends are shocked at how powerful it is for a Level 4 monster. Lenny then continues by activating "Retribution of the Antlion", explaining how if their monsters are destroyed, they'll take 800 damage. Yusei's friends wonder on Lenny's strategy which he replies that he uses a "Power Insect Deck". Yusei begins his turn by Normal Summoning "Shield Warrior" in Defense Position and setting 1 card. Lenny mocks Yusei for his defensive tactics then Normal Summons "Pinch Hopper" and activating "Insect Costume", adding "Doom Dozer" from his deck to his hand, destroying "Pinch Hopper" in the process. This triggers "Retribution of the Antlion", inflicting 800 damage to Lenny. This shocks him as he doesn't know what inflicted the damage to him. Blitz replies that it was due to the effect of his own card. Lenny continues on by using the effect of "Pinch Hopper" to Special Summon "Metal Armored Bug" from his hand. Nervin comments that the monster is huge. Lenny states that it isn't all he has in store for Yusei. He Banishes "Insect Knight" and "Pinch Hopper" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Doom Dozer" from his hand. " causes Lenny's defeat.]] He begins his assault by attacking "Shield Warrior" with "Chainsaw Insect", but Yusei activates his set "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack, shocking Lenny. It then sets itself back on Yusei's field. Lenny continues by destroying "Shield Warrior" with "Metal Armored Bug" with "Retribution of the Antlion" inflicting 800 damage. He finally assaults Yusei directly with "Doom Dozer", dropping his Life Points to 400. He then mocks Yusei as he can't stand up to his "Power Insect Deck". Yusei calmly begins his turn, Normal Summoning "Speed Warrior" in Attack Position. He then activates "Double Summon", additionally Normal Summoning "Junk Synchron", also in Attack Position. Yusei's friends cheer as they know what Yusei is planning. Yusei then tunes "Junk Synchron" with "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". This shocks Lenny as someone from Satellite owns a Synchro Monster, but his friends cheer him on regardless. Yusei then equips "Junk Warrior" with "Fighting Spirit", increasing it's ATK by 300 per monster on Lenny's field; therefore it goes up to 3200 ATK. Yusei then activates "Domino Effect" and attacks "Chainsaw Insect". He then chains the effect of "Domino Effect", sending his set "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and "Fighting Spirit" to the Graveyard to cause "Chainsaw Insect" to topple over into "Doom Dozer" which then falls onto "Metal Armored Bug", destroying all of Lenny's monsters in the process. This chains the ability of "Retribution of the Antlion", decreasing Lenny's Life Points to 0. Yusei then walks over to Lenny, and tells him about the lesson that Jack taught him how duels can only be won by utilizing all types of cards with one another. Lenny compliments Yusei's dueling abilities and tells him that the next time they duel, he won't be so lucky. Jack is then shown racing around a duel track. He suddenly stops and looks up at the sky. Rex walks over and wonders what Jack is up to. Jack tells him that the moon is clear, just like the night when he escaped from Satellite to New Domino City. Yusei is also shown observing the moon through a crevasse in the road above. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs Jack Atlas Most of the Duel is skipped. Turn ?: Yusei Fudo Yusei attacks "Mad Archfiend" with "Junk Warrior". Jack activates his face-down "Shadow Spell", stopping the attack and reducing the ATK of "Junk Warrior" by 700 (2300 → 1600/400). Turn ?: Jack Atlas Jack attacks "Junk Warrior" with "Mad Archfiend" (Yusei 300 → 0). Jack Wins Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs Lenny Turn 1: Lenny Lenny Normal Summons "Chainsaw Insect" in Attack Position (2400/0) and activates "Retribution of the Antlion". Each time a monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, it's controlled receives 800 damage. Turn 2: Yusei Fudo Yusei Normal Summons "Shield Warrior" in Defense Position (800/1600)In the TCG/''OCG'', Monster Cards cannot manually be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position..Sets a card. Turn 3: Lenny Lenny Normal Summons "Pinch Hopper" in Attack Position (1000/ and discards "Insect Knight"This card is shown as "Metal Armored Bug" when discarded. in order to activate "Insect Costume". Lenny selects "Doom Dozer" from his Deck and adds it to his hand. Then, he must destroy "Pinch Hopper". Due to "Retribution of the Antlion", he takes 800 damage (Lenny 4000 → 3200). "Pinch Hopper's" effect activates, allowing him to Special Summon "Metal Armored Bug" from his hand (2800/1500). Then, Lenny Banishes "Pinch Hopper" and "Insect Knight" from his Graveyard, to Special Summon "Doom Dozer" in Attack Position (2800/2600). Lenny attacks "Shield Warrior" with "Chainsaw Insect". Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. Since "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" activated successfully, it is Set again. Lenny attacks "Shield Warrior" with "Metal Armored Bug". "Retribution of the Antlion" inflicts 800 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3200). "Doom Dozer" attacks Yusei directly (Yusei: 3200 → 400). Turn 4: Yusei Fudo Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" in Attack Position (900/400) and activates "Double Summon" to additionally Normal Summon "Junk Synchron", also in Attack Position (1300/500). Yusei tunes "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior" from the field to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300). He equips "Junk Warrior" with "Fighting Spirit", increasing it's ATK by 300 for each monster Lenny controls, and as there are 3 (2300 → 3200). Yusei activates "Domino Effect". "Junk Warrior" attacks "Chainsaw Insect" (Lenny 3200 → 2400)In the TCG/''OCG'', "Chainsaw Insect" allows the opponent to draw 1 card if it battles.. Retribution of the Antlion inflicts 800 points of damage to Lenny (Lenny 2400 → 1600). With the effect of "Domino Effect", Yusei sends his "Fighting Spirit" and set "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to the Graveyard to destroy 2 monsters Lenny controlsIn the TCG/''OCG'', "Domino Effect" can only be activated by sending Monster Cards to the Graveyard.. "Retribution of the Antlion's" effect causes Lenny to take 1600 points of damage (Lenny: 1600 → 0). Yusei wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, the episode begins with a flashback of Yusei and Jack dueling. In the English version the episode begins with a view of the Satellite. * In the English version Uryu does not have a name but on some T.V. listings they say his name his Lenny and his friends are named Lug and Larry. * In the English version, The scene with Rally timing how fast Yusei can go on the Duel Runner is put between the conversation that Jack and Rex Goodwin are having. * In the Japanese version, the word "CESIO" and Mode appears on Rally's stopwatch. In the English version, they are both erased. Cesio is likely an imitation of Casio used in the anime. * In the Japanese version, after Uryu trips Nerve, Taka and Blitz (Blitz, Tank and Nervin), he ridicules them for being from Satellite. In the English version, he corrects Tank saying he was tripped and didn't fall and since he marked his shoes, Uryu suggests that he buy him new ones. * In the Japanese version, Taka's (Tank's) flashback of Yusei hacking into the city's system shows his friends watching a Riding Duel (Turbo Duel) and Jack riding Yusei's stolen D-Wheel (Duel Runner) to the pipe line that leads to Neo Domino City (New Domino City). This was removed in the English version. * In the Japanese version, Yusei was not afraid of insects. * When "Doom Dozer" attacked Yusei, his friends scream his name. In the English version after that an edited version of the stairway is shown. Trivia * On the Japanese DVD Version of this episodes, many shots of a few characters have been redrawn, such as Yusei holding up the Junk Synchron card. * For some reason, the dub uses the DVD Version for the flashback at the beginning of the episode, but uses the TV Version for the rest of the episode. Mistakes * After Uryu summons Pinch Hopper, the card he discarded was Metal Armored Bug, but it was supposed to be Insect Knight. This was fixed on the Japanese DVD Version. *When Yusei is attack by Doom Dozer, his Life Points are falling from 3000 to 400, which is supposed to be 3200. This occurs in both versions. References Notes